Children of Death series (1)
by PJO FOREVER
Summary: During the wedding of our two favorite couples, Percabeth and Jasper, monsters come uninvited. The newly married couples are kidnapped by the reformed Kronos, who seeks revenge. In the middle of all that chaos, where does Nico diAngelo come in?
1. Prologue

The raven flew toward the bright lights of New York City. It stopped outside the open window of a particular apartment and listened.

* * *

"Percy, turn down the TV. I can't concentrate!" The 18 year old son of Poseidon thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope!" He replied cheerfully. His cousin was on the couch next to him, fiddling with a small statue before returning it to his pocket.

"This just in! The dead body of John Peterson was found in his house, horribly mutilated. Tom, do you have more details?"

"Yes, I am currently in John's house, and his body appears to have been stabbed several times. But even more shocking is the fact that this man appears to have been part of an illegal drug ring." "Really?!" "Yes, the police found a book next to him, containing the details of each transaction and the people involved. Police are currently on their way to question each person. I have a feeling that there will be quite a few arrests made this night." Same here Tom." "Yet the most perplexing part is yet to come. There was a note on John's head reading _Done by Angelus Mortis. _Translated into English, these Latin words mean Angel of Death. Looks like there's a crime fighter on the loose."

"Thank you Tom. More to come on CNN news."

Annabeth snatched the remote from Percy and turned the TV off. "Hey! What was that for?" He protested. "I couldn't concentrate." The daughter of Athena replied. "Kids! Dinner time!" Sally yelled. "Coming mom!" Percy started toward the kitchen, Nico following him.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, the raven took off, flying over the city. He had heard all he needed to know.


	2. Wedding crashers

_Everything was fuzzy. She saw her mom at the wheel, singing along with the radio. Two bright lights shone into her face. Her mother screamed and tried to turn the wheel. Something crashed into the car. Splinters of glass flew everywhere. There was more screams, and then everything went black..._

I woke up, gasping. Breathing deeply, I tried to calm my erratic heartbeat. "It's just a dream." I said to myself. Even so, I knew that _had_ really happened. I was just 1 when the accident happened. Taking another deep breath, I lay back down and tried to get some more sleep.

* * *

"Percy, you look fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, I'm sure."

"Sorry, it's just that...I'm so nervous."

Annabeth kissed her fiancé on the cheek. "Me too, just take a deep breath and relax."

* * *

"Piper."

"Yes, Jason?"

"I..I'm not sure how well this is going to go. For all I know, monsters could show up in the middle of the ceremony!"

"Jason, don't be ridiculous. Monsters aren't going to sow up in the middle of our wedding."

"You're right. I'm overreacting."

* * *

Percy stood at the end of the isle. Next to him was Jason. Both looked nervous. The doors opened and both boys leaned forward, holding their breath. Annabeth and Piper walked down the isle, both escorted by their proud looking fathers. They reached the end of the isle and waited.

* * *

Piper threw her bouquet into the small crowd of girls. She turned around and asked "Who got it?" A blushing Lacy held up the bouquet. "My turn." Annabeth replied. She threw the bundle of flowers. "I have it." Hazel said, standing next to her boyfriend whose cheeks were quite red. "Who wants cake!" Sally yelled. "Me!" exclaimed Percy. "Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

(Time skip ⏰)

People were chatting with each other, congratulating the two couples, and (in Leo's case) running around giving everyone a confetti cannon. Somewhere in the midst of all the talking, someone screamed.

Percy turned around, Riptide out and in sword form. Jason readied his gladius, and Frank was prepared to tun into either a bear or a rhino, whatever the circumstances. Dracaena and hellhounds poured into the house. The demigods readied their weapons, ready to fight.


	3. Percy gets kidnapped

Percy attacked a dracaena, back to back with Annabeth. Frank turned into a bear and started swiping at some hellhounds. Piper's father looked bewildered, no doubt the mist was playing tricks on his mind. Percy whistled for Blackjack. He and his friends, Guido and Porkpie, arrived soon. _"Get my mom, Paul, and Tristan to safety!"_ Percy thought. _"Copy that, Boss" _Blackjack thought back. He allowed Sally to mount him, then took off. "Be careful Percy!" She yelled. "Okay mom!" With a hiss, Echidna lunged at Piper, who deflected her attack with Katoptris. Jason jabbed his spear at the Chimera, which retaliated by trying to blast him with fire.

Leo was running around and attacked monsters with his 'Flaming hammer of Death'. The Minotuar charged at Percy who dodged, but realized too late that it was a ruse. Dracaena grabbed him from behind. Percy killed a few of them before he was overwhelmed. "Percy!" screamed Annabeth, and she fought with a renewed vigor. The Minotuar charged at her and she dodged, bringing her knife up into his chest.

Percy was unconscious and dracaena dragged him out of the house.

**Please review and check out my other stories!**


End file.
